The Summer Institute accepts up to 20 individuals who are PhD students, or clinical fellows enrolled in a research degree program, and who are interested in a research career in reproductive or perinatal epidemiology. Accepted individuals are provided with travel and lodging expenses for the Institute, which is a week-long combined didactic and case-based curriculum offered by faculty of NICHD (Drs. Hediger, Klebanoff, Louis, Schisterman and Zhang) and IHDCYH (Drs Joseph, Kramer and Platt). The course provides substantive and methodologic training in human fecundity and fertility, pregnancy and perinatal outcomes, maternal health, fetal growth and development, developmental disabilities, and promising new approaches for studying these outcomes.